


A Dutiful Sacrifice

by Kealeyw11



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealeyw11/pseuds/Kealeyw11
Summary: A little blurb about a princess (you), the prince, a kingdom, and a ruthless villain whose curse has finally worn the Princess down. Rumplestiltskin is who the villain is based off of (from OUAT), but he's not the beast in this, just in case anyone was wondering. And I promise this is a lot better than it sounds lol.





	A Dutiful Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another little blurb I came up with and it was based on the YouTube Video "you marry the villain to save your kingdom l dark royalty core playlist" by lolita judith. It's really good and I would definitely recommend checking it out.  
> Anyways, this was just basically about a princess, her prince, her kingdom, and a villain who is ruthless and conniving. He's put a curse on her kingdom and she's been fighting it for a while, but she's finally run out of options. And that's where it starts. Also, again I'm really sorry for the problem with indenting but I still haven't figured out how to fix it yet. Enjoy and Happy Tuesday! (:

I'm standing alone on the battlefield, still cooling bodies strewn all around me. My fault. This is my fault. I shouldn't have sent them into battle, but I couldn't see another way out. And now... now, I'm left alone with dead soldiers and a dying kingdom.  
I hear the heavy boot steps behind me, and my loyal Prince, my protector and friend, steps up to my side, and quietly says, "Love, we should go. It's not safe here. He's still out there."  
I nod and look up at him, seeing the anguish and despair in his eyes that surely has to be reflected in my own. I grab his hand, and we make our way over to our horses, ready to leave the battlefield, only to head home, and be forced to face his smug, arrogant grin, knowing he's nearly won. That it isn't enough that we're being forced to treat him like a guest in our own castle, but that we know he's behind these attacks, and yet, we're powerless to stop him.  
As we ride back, it's all I can think about and it feels like I'm drowning. Drowning in all the pleas of my people, the death and despair that has taken over everyone's thoughts, and the knowledge that this is going to end in everyone's deaths. Unless we figure out how to stop him. Which seems highly unlikely at this point. But I just can't take it anymore.  
When we arrive at the palace, we're immediately greeted by his blood-chilling grin, as he waits for us on the steps. We dismount, and head straight for him, knowing there's no other way to stop the brewing conversation.  
"Well dearie, have you finally given up at last? Those poor soldiers needn't have died, but yet, you foolishly sent them into battle against me."  
I remind myself that everything he's said is true, that I already knew everything he's telling me. I know all of this, and I face the facts, but this time, I'm not strong enough to let them go.  
"No. We won't stop, not until we're all dead." My darling Prince, still trying to fight, even though it all seems hopeless. I love him all the more for it. He'll need it in the days to come.  
"Actually, yes." I turn around to face him, and I catch the surprise on my beloved's face. I hope he'll understand, and forgive me someday. "I want this done with. I don't care what you want from me, I'll gladly pay your price. But please, spare my kingdom, my family. They've done nothing wrong. Whatever has angered you, I'll take full responsibility for it. Just... please." My voice breaks on the last word, as I beg for my kingdom's future.  
"Well, well, well... isn't this an interesting development? Anything I want... hmmm... Well, what about you dearie? Will you marry me, and spend the rest of your life with me, to change your kingdom's fate?"  
"No, she will not-"  
"Yes, I will. If you promise to leave my kingdom alone, forever, and that you'll lift the curse on this land."  
"Consider it a deal. And since I'm in a generous mood, I'll even let you say goodbye to your Prince." He gestures, and I get up from where I'd been kneeling, and rush into my beloved's arms, perhaps for the last time.  
"Love, what are you doing?"  
"Saving us. This won't go away any other way. Please, please forgive me. But this is the only way."  
"But you'll be gone. What about us?"  
"I know. I wish we could've had that future that we always wanted, but things change. I'm not willing to risk you or the kingdom, not when I can do this sacrifice. Many people have given more, I can do this for them."  
"I know you can, love, but you shouldn't have to."  
"It's ok. But... I think I have to go now." I look over my shoulder, where I see my new fiance, gesturing at me to hurry it up. "I love you, ok? Never doubt it. And don't hold on to me. Live your life, love. And rule this kingdom well."  
I kiss him on the lips, and when we break away, he looks me in my eyes, one last time, and says, "I love you too. And I'll never forget you. Not for a heartbeat, love."  
I give him a watery smile, and break away from his loving arms, and walk back towards the man, whose face I'd grown to despise through these last few weeks, who's now going to be my future husband. But for my kingdom, I would gladly wreck myself and my plans for the future. As I walk towards him, he snaps his fingers, and even I can feel the magic that emanates from him in that motion. I can only hope he upheld his part of the bargain, especially since I’m upholding mine.  
He holds out his hand and when I grab it, he yanks me close and we disappear in a burst of shadows and darkness, and when I can finally see again, we're standing in front of a large, obsidian palace, which must be his. Why else would we be here?  
Before I can take in anything else, he whispers in my ear, "Welcome to your new home, dearie."


End file.
